1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to metal treating compositions and more particularly to a composition which largely nullifies friction in any machine engine or equipment, by acting as cushion, shield or barrier between metallic surfaces and by reducing the molecular exchange created by friction, thereby preventing the formation of intermetallic junctions which develop between different metal surfaces. Intermetallic junctions are the microscopic essence of friction and wear. They are microscopic physical barriers caused by the exchange of molecules between two metal surfaces having different surface energies. The process by which the composition is made also forms part of the invention.
2. Prior Art & Description
In designing a machine, engine or equipment, engineers normally consider the presence of frictional resistance in terms of friction losses or friction horsepower. Dragging friction resists the output power efficiency of the mechanism, damages the physical properties of the metal components by means of wear and tear. To minimize friction the common method used is lubrication or the introduction of an oil film to create a "gap" between all mating surfaces, thus reducing static build-up causing wear and tear.
This invention, a breakthrough in engine friction prevention and lubrication technology, has been developed to: 1) nullify friction, 2) convert contaminants such as water and corrosives into lubricants; 3) bind water and oil; 4) dissolve and hold contaminants in suspension; 5) impart new characteristics to lubricating oils by increasing film strength, lubricity and stability (as a result, these lubricating oils perform far better since there is a higher resistance to thermal, viscosity and chemical breakdown. Therefore, all lubricating oils last significantly longer.); and 6) protect metal against the tremendous impact of wind and water such as is encountered by space ships, airplanes and oceanliners.
The use of the present composition has various consequential benefits and applications such as: 1) providing a marked reduction of wear and tear of the mating surfaces of engines, machines and other equipment, thereby reducing downtime costs, 2) inhibiting the formation of carbon, gums and lacquer deposits on metal parts; 3) facilitating easy starting of an engine, machine or other equipment, even at subzero or high temperatures; 4) reducing the environmental emission of harmful acids and gases such as carbon monoxide and hydrocarbons; 5) exhibiting extreme resistance to deterioration at low and high temperatures; 6) enabling a machine to achieve optimum capacity because the usual frictional losses that reduce the performance of the machine are converted into additional power output; and 7) enhancing the mechanical efficiency of an engine making it consume less fuel and oil, improving its performance, prolonging its life, and reducing noise and vibration from the machine or engine.
Since this composition adheres to metal surfaces on a molecular level, its lubricity becomes an integral part of metal surface structures without affecting engineered tolerances. Metal surfaces are, therefore, always protected even when engines/machines are first started, and during warm-ups.
One example of how the composition nullifies friction is the incompatibility of carboxyl amide and castor oil, for example, with other ingredients in the composition. These ingredients serve as an active "cushion" between two mating surfaces, thereby preventing metal-to-metal contact. Polarity also plays a role in this action.
This invention also helps to reduce the soaring prices of fuel and lubricants, thereby resulting in a reduction in the cost of producing in-put electricity and in the expenditure of fuel such as gasoline and diesel fuel. The need for the manufacture and use of spare parts, equipment, machineries, hardwares, etc., and other manufacturing costs for industrial products is correspondingly reduced.